


The Reckless and the Brave

by The-Clairvoyant-Rick (MajixTrixx)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandoned Prison sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consent, Double Penetration, Experienced Mortimer, Extensive Oral, First Time, Frottage, Gen, Incest, M/M, Porn With Plot, Pre-Wedding Squanchers, Rimming, Sexual Guidance, Smidge Of Angst, Snowballing, Threesome, Virgin Morty, age gap, mentions of masochism, no dubcon, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajixTrixx/pseuds/The-Clairvoyant-Rick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a battle, an expression of rage fueled lust and accusations as Mortimer fisted Rick’s coat, holding him captive by his clothes as the elder did the same to the other teen's hair. The kiss was messy, a combination of slick saliva and bitten lips, aggressive tongues and growls and for the briefest moment Morty wondered if this was such a good idea after all, but as quickly as it began, the two of them seemed to settle. Their movements calmed, the anger melting away into sheer passion. It was like watching a frozen flower bloom alongside the snow. Morty could see the furious built up tension of their past all but disappear as they found rhythm, a long lost recognition with both giving just as much as they got, neither one dominating the other in the least and Morty couldn’t help but to stand in awe of the gravitational shift between the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reckless and the Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow sinners! 
> 
> Whew, I can't believe this is finally done. Part of me kind of wondered if it would ever get finished lol But! It did and I am ridiculously happy with it. I honestly don't know if I've ever been more pleased with any of my previous Rick and Morty work. I'm also incredibly excited to be breaking the relationship tags and putting something out there that's never been done before, to my knowledge at least! 
> 
> This story, like many of my others, is dedicated to my constant source of inspiration: Squikkums. Squik helped me with this every single step of the way, taking time out of their day to edit, and help me with it when I would get stuck and just to keep urging me on and inspiring me to continue. I really couldn't ask for a more faithful or clever person to keep my muse alive and well(: 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this addition to the fandom and I hope to put even more stuff out there soon! Let me know what you think! Oh! Also, kudos and major cookies to anybody who catches BOTH references to separate pop culture universes. 
> 
> Cheers,  
> Clairvoyance.

The room was quiet around the three of them, the smothering atmosphere of tension broken only by Rick’s occasional grumbles of irritation and the sound of him working on a way to once again free them from a situation gone horribly awry. 

Seated against the far wall, Morty cast a subtle glance over at the other teen sitting against the very same wall just a few feet away from him. Though he’d been introduced to the idea of many versions of himself existing and traveling alongside their own Ricks through the various dimensions quite some time before, even having gone as far as to bury his own dead body once, it was still incredibly odd to see somebody wearing his skin that acted so very different from himself. He wore the exact same yellow shirt and blue jeans that most of his other selves wore. Unlike Morty of C-137 his hair was dyed a rich black rather than the brown it’d been when they originally met, but to the more innocent teen, that seemed to be where the differences ended. 

The other Morty sat tall, spine stiff and unrelaxed. His muscles were tense, ready to pounce and his eyes never seemed to stray from Rick’s back for long. Even from where Morty was seated he could see a number of deep scars along the exposed parts of his body, wounds that appeared nasty and long since healed but never properly cared for. His face was marred with both lasting indifference and an obvious displeasure towards the situation. His frown appeared almost permanent, as though it never really went away no matter what was going on but unlike before, he didn’t wear an eye patch. Both of his eyes were exposed, and for some reason that made him appear vastly different, despite the fact that Morty knew without a doubt that this was the very same Morty that’d once led him to a cell filled with other Morties. It was strange to think that this Morty was the rogue, the Morty who was more like a Rick than some of the other actual  _ Ricks.  _

The evil Morty. 

The younger man frowned at that description, sneaking another peek at his doppelganger as he once again went over just how they’d ended up in this situation in the first place. 

Despite being a rogue in his own right, Rick C-137 tended to gossip with Ricks from other dimensions when he had nothing better to do. He avoided the Citadel like the plague, tried his very best to sidestep any potential encounters with the Ricks present on the council but he still liked to be kept in the loop on matters of importance. And little was more important or exciting than the knowledge that the Rick guilty of slaughtering so many of his kin was actually an android. That revelation had rocked the Citadel to its very foundations, not only because of the fact that the killer had, assumably, gotten away but because there were many higher ups convinced that the true mastermind behind those crimes was actually a  _ Morty _ . 

After being unsuccessfully set up and escaping, Rick had never really let the situation go. He’d, of course, moved on to other projects but Morty knew full well that there was an entire wall down beneath the hatch in the garage dedicated solely to the purpose of tracking where the evil mastermind had been and where he might be headed. It’d taken ages, months of having ears pressed to the ground and eyes on every single insignificant piece of seemingly random information before a pattern finally emerged. 

On a lone planet in the Igneon System, deep in the farthest corners of space, they’d caught sight of several vapor trails leading to and away from Crematoria every few months that, apparently, had no right being there. 

According to Rick, the planet itself was inhospitable, and the prison that’d once been a popular hotspot for Mercs looking to make a quick cred had long since been overturned by one of the more dangerous monsters in the universe. The place was supposed to be completely abandoned, and yet, there were clear signs that  _ somebody  _ was making the trip. That, in combination with more than a few subtle indicators of the fuel source being concentrated Dark Matter oriented and the fact that, after asking around, he’d discovered that none of the other mad scientists were responsible, lead Rick to believe that the rogue Morty was the one making somewhat frequent trips to the abandoned planet. 

It’d taken a few days to get the ship ready to withstand the temperatures present on the planet, not to mention the safety features just in case anything should happen and they had to leave the ship somewhere for an extended period of time in harsh conditions. It was all a bit of a blur really, working tirelessly alongside Rick for days to try and have everything ready in time for the next scheduled visit by their mystery vacationist from Hell. But they’d done it. They completed everything necessary for the trip and the possibility of returning with a prisoner only to have everything go to shit when they actually  _ got  _ there. 

Morty wasn’t really sure about the details, all he knew was that the rogue Morty, whom he’d taken to calling Mort or Mortimer within his own mind, was waiting for them. The firefight was magnificent and terrifying all at once. The other seemed to know exactly what Rick was going to do before he did it, what evasion maneuvers he preferred and the limitations of the ship and its pilot. However, Rick was not a man to be trifled with, a dangerous being if there ever was one and, in the end, they’d both gone down. Both ships went careening towards the surface, landing rather rough and, from there, it was a race to grab what could be easily carried and would prove to be somewhat useful before trying to find shelter. 

They should’ve counted themselves lucky, regardless of the fact that they were momentarily stranded without transportation. The planet’s surface was at a lull when they’d landed, it was in the brief and fleeting moments after the end of night, when the temperature dropped below -180ºC, and before the sun could rise, burning everything in sight at heat levels higher than 300ºC. In their moment of panic and desperation it no longer mattered what side either of them were on, all that mattered was finding a place to lay low in the next twenty minutes until either Rick, or Mortimer, could find a way to get them out of there seeing as how both of their ships were toast. 

Hence, the unbearable tension as they sat inside of an abandoned triple max prison littered with wreckage and the occasional skeleton while Rick ripped parts out of the space station trying to make an escape for the three of them.

Finding the silence more and more unbearable with each passing second, Morty finally looked up from the floor and trained his eyes on the back of Rick’s lab coat, “H-hey Rick, how’s it goin’ over there. Anything I could do t-to help?” 

Rick cast a look over his shoulder and the irritated expression on his face told the dark haired boy that whatever was about to come out of the older man’s mouth was probably going to be unpleasant but, to his surprise, Mortimer spoke up first. 

“Why bother even asking? You wouldn’t be able to understand even a fraction of what he was saying, let alone be able to take directions well enough to actually be of any use.” 

Morty’s surprise at the other teen’s ability to speak without pause or stutter was quickly overcome with the scandalized rush of betrayal at, basically, being called an idiot by _ himself _ , “I-I can be useful!” 

The older teen snickered, “Yeah, useful at cloaking a Rick. Honestly, I’ve never met a more stupid or sentimental Morty. Jesus,” With a stupid look, the raven haired boy mimicked his younger self, “ _ Wow Rick, you’re so amazing Rick, the flowers are beautiful Rick, let me help you with science even though I can’t tell the difference between Alnewkaic Quartz and a used up Fleeb Rick, I’m so goddamn stupid Rick.” _

Morty waited a moment, covertly glancing over at his grandpa hoping that the elder might defend him in some way but when the blue haired scientist merely hunched further over his invention, Morty grit his teeth and glared at Mortimer, “O-oh yeah, real -- real funny. That’s quite a statement seeing as how we, y-you know, share the  _ same fuckin’ genes _ .” 

Mortimer sneered, “Right, because you know  _ so much  _ about genes. If you were so clever about how genetics actually work you wouldn’t have let Rick convince you that the DNA of a praying mantis was the opposite of a  _ vole.” _

Morty’s face felt hot. He knew his cheeks were probably on fire and, looking back on it, the teen knew that wasn’t one of Rick’s more bright ideas and that he should have realized that sooner but he  _ hadn’t. _ Rick was the scientist, half the time Rick threw things together that shouldn’t have even been possible but somehow they worked and he hadn’t thought that time would be any different. At least Morty wasn’t the only one being jabbed by that statement. 

“Alright, f-fine! Maybe I-I-I’m not all that smart! But at least I’m not some.. some cowardly robot machine like you!” 

Features once laced with irritated amusement turned downright murderous, to the point where Morty almost wanted to flinch away and apologize but he refused to back down, “ _ Cowardly?” _

Fury welled up in the boy and like most other times, he didn’t know when to leave well enough alone, “Y-yeah, cowardly! You hid behind the -- the face of a  _ Rick _ . Kidnapped all those p-poor defenseless Morties and used them as a, a, a shield!” The teen’s body started to tremble and shake with anger, “I-I don’t know if y-you know this but, news flash, YOU’RE A MORTY. Y-y-you had no right, NO RIGHT, to steal them a-away from their homes and kill their Ricks like that!” 

Morty opened his mouth to continue but the other cut him off, “I HAD EVERY RIGHT!” 

Before either teen could say anything else and potentially start an all out fist fight, Rick slammed down whatever tool he was using, making both boys jump and he whirled around to face the both of them, his face livid and annoyed, “Y-Yuh think you two dip- _ euuurp- _ shits could shut the fuck up til I figure out a way to get us the f-fuck out of here?” The older man cast Mortimer a sharp glare, before continuing on, “Or better -- better yet, why don’t you get y-your ass over here and fuckin’ help me since you’re so -- so goddamn smart?” 

The fury on Mortimer’s face was instantly replaced with a cold and dispassionate layer of icy indifference, a closed off expression of detachment that spoke volumes above his anger, “I’d rather die than help a Rick, especially you C-137.” 

Morty’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. It was one thing to be angry, one thing to sit in silence and sulk while somebody worked on an escape route but to openly state that you’d rather  _ die  _ than help? That was a completely different type of hatred, and Morty vaguely wondered if it was personal. He wondered what Rick had hurt him so badly that he hated all the other versions of him enough to go to their various dimensions and slaughter them without reason or cause. 

Before he could think better of it, Morty turned to look at Mortimer and asked, “Jeez Mort, h-how’d you get, y’know, so jaded?” 

The angry look he received made the teen wince and he silently wondered if it was the question itself or the assumed familiarity in the nickname that earned him the glare. 

Mortimer turned his attention back over to Rick, adopting an utterly fake smile, the falsities laced with unadulterated malice, “Do you wanna tell him C-137, or shall I?” 

Confusion blanketed the younger teen’s features, his eyebrows pulling together to create a small crinkle above the bridge of his nose as he turned to look at Rick who, he discovered, had quickly turned back around and was once again working on his project, “W-what is he talking about Rick?” 

To Morty’s dismay, the vibrant haired scientist kept his back to the pair, obviously pretending that he hadn’t heard as he continued to tinker away, his muscles tense. Lost green eyes glanced over at Mortimer and he wasn’t surprised to see the other teen glaring at the man’s turned back, his hands clenched into fists, however, he  _ was surprised  _ to see hidden flashes of deeper emotions on the angry boy’s face. 

Mortimer turned back towards Morty, completely sealing his emotions away as though they’d never been there in the first place, “Rick C-137 is  _ my Rick.  _ The one from my original timeline.” He turned his head to glare over at the elder’s turned back, “He told me he loved me, fucked me and then left me in some random dimension to fend for myself.” 

The information was like a swift punch to the gut. In that split second, Morty could feel every ounce of air leave his lungs. In his state of shock, the brunette could feel the sharp and scaly green claws of jealousy wrapping possessively around his heart and squeezing the organ until he thought it would burst. He could feel confusion, hurt that didn’t even rightfully belong to him and he felt an all consuming emptiness at the knowledge that Rick wasn’t actually  _ his  _ grandpa, that he was just another random and easily exchangeable Morty. 

But before the teen in the yellow shirt could turn to Rick and demand answers, the genius was whipping around, eyes ablaze with fury and savagely throwing a wrench across the room in a burst of rage, “That isn’t the way it -- the way it fuckin’ happened and you know it, you little shit!” He snarled at the black haired boy who was apparently his actual grandson, “You’re completely leaving out the -- the part where I told you I was leaving to go and fight with Pers and Squanchy! I fucking told you!” 

Mortimer lept to his feet, advancing on Rick and grabbing the lapels of of his lab coat between clenched fingers, “And I told you that I’d go with you, you old fuck!” 

Rick snapped, his control faltering and he shoved Mortimer away with more strength than he probably intended, watching the teen stumble back, “AND I TOLD YOU NO!” 

Coursing with anger, Rick spun and swept everything from his temporary work station, sending everything he’d been working on to the ground with a crash that echoed through the prison, slamming his palms flat against the unsturdy surface, “I told you I wouldn’t risk your -- your fucking life over some Galactic Federation bullshit! I FUCKING TOLD YOU THAT! I told you that when I built you a replacement optical unit after the Gromphlomites on Teras 9 ripped your goddamn eye out!” 

Rick turned back towards Mortimer, glaring daggers into the unyielding teen, “So don’t fucking act like I just up and -- just up and fuckin’ abandoned you!” 

“BUT THEN YOU NEVER CAME BACK, DID YOU RICK?!” Mortimer stalked forward, “You went out and found yourself a new family!” He gestured to Morty without looking at him, “Got yourself a new fuckin’ family and left me behind like some cheap skank you found in a bar on Alpha Drux 4!” 

Both males were practically chest to chest, their breathing ragged and labored with barely contained fury. They both looked as though they would snap at any given moment, like each were holding the end of a rubber band and stretching it further and further, the risk of it breaking growing greater with every second that passed. It was a contest, a comparison of stubbornness, a tentiment of their strength of will but as Morty sat there in stunned silence, he saw something that he didn’t think he’d ever seen before: He saw Rick back down. 

Morty watched with disbelief as Rick seemed to deflate and wilt before his eyes. All the fight left him, his shoulders slumping with defeat as he plopped down into his chair, smoothing a weary hand over his face and in that moment, Morty didn’t think he’d ever seen Rick look so old or subdued, “I fought for three years, Mort, fought to come back to you and to do some good, but it changed me, Mort. I-I wasn’t..” 

He leaned back in his chair, looking up at the filthy cave ceiling, looking at anything other than Morty or Mortimer, his body still, as though a single movement would break him and he’d never be able to get it out, “Came back different. Jaded. Scarred. Angry. More of an alcoholic than I’d ever been with nothing left but hate for the world.” 

For the first time since they arrived, Morty watched as Rick finally met Mortimer’s eyes, “Y-you deserved better, Mort. Deserved more. Deserved a -- a real life, not just being dragged all over the -- the universe for stupid ass shit, risking your life all the time, being a -- a damn cloaking device for an apathetic old man.” 

Rick’s eyes turned to Morty, taking in the teen huddled up against the wall looking like his entire world had just fallen out from under him, “Your universe’s Rick died in the battle at Blood Ridge on Glapflap’s third moon fighting alongside BirdPerson and Squanchy against the Gromplomites long before I ever showed up. I just thought..” His gaze was vulnerable, open and hurt in a way that Morty had long since thought to be an impossibility for Rick, “I thought maybe I could make up for some -- some of the things I’d done.” 

He turned his attention back towards Mortimer, “I thought maybe if I didn’t c- _ eeeuuurp- _ come back you’d have a -- a chance at a normal life.”

Morty expected Mortimer to accept the statement for what it was, an unspoken apology, but the other teen just stared at Rick with that same indifference that’d started this entire conversation, “Well, it looks like neither of us got what we wanted, did we Rick?” 

As Morty thought the angry conversation was about to die down, Mortimer turned and glared daggers at the boy, making Morty want to hide away but his back was already against the wall and he couldn’t go anywhere without drawing more attention to himself, “But you went out and found yourself a new piece of ass, didn’t you Rick?” He glared accusingly at the two of them, “Cashed in and got yourself a younger model.” 

Rick immediately moved to deny it, his once vulnerable eyes hardening as he rejected the accusation, “I-it’s not like that Mort, and you know it.” 

But Mortimer just continued to glare before directing his piercing gaze back over to Morty, “But you don’t deny having feelings for him, do you Rick?” 

Morty expected Rick to deny it right away, expected that he’d claim not to have any sort of inappropriate feelings for Morty outside of their normal bond, but as the brunette looked up and caught sight of the uneasy look on his grandfather’s face, the teen could’ve sworn he felt his heart stop inside his chest. Rick looked incredibly uncomfortable, like he was warring with himself between being honest and lying but he wasn’t denying it, and for Rick, that was almost like a full fledged confession of love. He looked like he didn’t even want to admit just how deep his feelings ran to  _ himself,  _ let alone the two teenagers in the room, and Morty could understand that, especially since he’d gone through the exact same thing a few months ago when he realized that he was absolutely head over heels in love with his own grandfather. 

It was pretty different for Rick though, seeing as how he was supposed to be at least a partially responsible adult and Morty was a minor. Even with how accepting Rick was of all things sexual and his many claims on the stupidity of social construct, he knew that incest was a big deal, regardless of whether he’d already slept with another Morty or not.

In all their travels across the various dimensions, Morty had learned that most realities only had two things in common, and those were the fact that incest was heavily frowned upon and that Jerry was a tool. 

Mortimer sneered, “That’s what I thought, Rick.”

For nearly the entirety of their argument Morty had remained silent, unmoving and as still as possible against the wall as to not draw more attention than necessary but as he stood up from his place against the wall, both pairs of eyes were suddenly on him. Morty moved as though he were in a daze, and to a point, he was. All rational thought seemed to be shut out and all Morty could think about was the fact that his crush returned his feelings. 

This wasn’t like with Jessica where she was something impossible to grasp. He wasn’t in love with the  _ idea  _ of Rick like he was with Jessica.  

Rick was more than just a fantasy to beat off to. Morty knew about Rick, knew about him deeper than just the surface level, knew what kind of sandwiches he liked and what his favorite flavor of ice cream was, knew all of Rick’s favorite bands, both alien and human alike, knew that he loved to dance, knew when to ask questions and when to leave well enough alone. But he also knew more than just the good things, Morty knew that he was sometimes unsavory and cruel, that he sold guns and other questionable items to aliens across the cosmos, that he was a complete and utter asshole, a drunk and cynical bastard but he still cared about the blue haired genius and wanted his approval and his affection. 

Rick and Mortimer watched as Morty came to a stop in front of his grandfather and grabbed the edges of his coat. Rick’s eyes were weary, waiting for whatever was going to happen and most likely expecting to get punched while Mortimer’s were amused, still lightly glassed with anger but also anticipation as what Morty would do. However, what neither of them were really prepared for was just  _ how  _ Morty would respond. 

Using his grasp on the lapels of Rick’s coat as leverage, he slammed his mouth over Rick’s, moving closer and standing in between the elder’s legs as he devoured his mouth. His kiss was sloppy with inexperience, but Morty was alight with youthful enthusiasm and he hoped that would be enough as he ran his tongue against Rick’s lower lip, sucking it gently and nipping at the plump flesh with his teeth just like he’d read about on the internet. He tried to coax Rick from his surprise, but after a moment of mouthing against an unresponsive partner, Morty pulled away. He should have been hurt, angry that Rick had been still as a statue, but as he looked down into Rick’s face, his could see the shock there, the confusion and the loss of logical thought. In some ways it was an ego boost, that he was able to surprise him so completely. 

In that moment though, Morty cast a look over at Mortimer and he felt his heart clench. There was anguish there, deeply layered hurt that he didn’t even bother to hide from his gaze and there was anger, anger that he’d made this happen and that he’d paved the way for Rick C-137 and the Morty that didn’t belong to him. His face was flat, indifference layered upon his features like makeup, but his eyes screamed out their agony, practically cried with the pain of watching the man he’d loved and been left by kissing somebody else, and in that moment, Morty couldn’t deny his instincts. 

He stepped away from Rick, who was quickly coming back to himself and about to protest the boy’s departure, and he came to stand right in front of Mortimer. The boy stood almost a full head taller than Morty, which surprised him a bit, and he was leaner from all his time on the run. Up close, Morty could see all the scars that littered his skin, all the marks that signified near death. They stood prominently out against his pale skin, the slightest bit purple from the chill in the air due to the temperatures on the surface, his eyes blazing with anger, but also sadness. 

Before he could think better of it, Morty wrapped his arms around the teen’s neck, obviously startling him as well and he stood up on his tiptoes and kissed the boy who looked so much like himself. It was more cautious than when he’d kissed Rick, slower as he prepared to be shoved away but the harsh contact never came. Mortimer was still beneath him, mostly from what he assumed was shock, just like Rick, but then his lips were parting and the black haired boy’s tongue shyly came out to trace the seam of Morty’s lips. 

It wasn’t like how he expected the older boy to kiss, not that he’d really given much thought to kissing Mortimer before a few seconds ago, but it was soft. He expected their kiss to be hard and demanding, a contest between the two of them. But it wasn’t. Mortimer kissed with skill and precision, as though he were figuring out a complex set of calculations with his lips as they moved in slow, and careful sync with Morty’s. Two thin arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer and Morty practically melted against the other teen’s body, parting his lips and giving in to the pleasure of their kiss, coaxing Mortimer’s tongue into action with his own. 

With the knowledge of what he himself liked, Morty let his arms drape more loosely around the other teen’s neck, his wrists crossed so that he could play with the soft dyed hair at the nape of Mortimer’s neck. The other boy shivered, his arms tightening around Morty’s waist, urging him to stand closer and suddenly both their torsos were pressed snugly together, their mouths practically glued together as Morty played with the inky black strands of Mortimer’s hair. 

In a move that was neither hurried nor abrupt, the two teens pulled their mouths apart, savoring the slow separation of lips and Morty returned to his flat footed stance, staring up at the version of himself through his lashes and he noticed for the first time that Mortimer’s eyes were blue rather than his own pond water green. His eyes were no longer sad, merely curious, a bit confused, but not hurt like they were before and no matter what happened, Morty counted that as a victory. 

A soft little moan brought them both back to the present, bursting the bubble that shut the two of them out from the rest of the world and both turns turned to look at Rick, not bothering to release their doppelganger selves. 

Rick’s eyes were wide and trained on both of them as he sat there practically drooling, his breathing a bit ragged but not from anger. That was was made certain by the very visible bulge in his pants and despite the blush scalding Morty’s cheeks, he couldn’t help but to smirk at how powerful he suddenly felt, standing there in Mortimer’s arms as Rick watched on with obvious arousal. 

“Do y-y-you like it when we kiss, Rick?” 

The genius appeared hesitant to speak, almost nervous about what Mortimer would do if he said yes, but the other teen seemed to sense his caution and pulled Morty closer, making the boy squeak as he boldly grabbed a handful of the brunette’s ass, “He asked you a question, Rick.” 

Rick bristled, his tone slightly strained but still holding onto an edge of annoyance, “Of course I do. I might be old but I-I’m not dead.” he snapped, “And I’d  _ have to be _ fuckin’ dead not to appreciate two hot pieces of ass like you standing less than three feet away from me shoving y-your tongues down each other’s throats.”

Morty and Mortimer shared an amused look and both seemed to realize what a complete and utter  _ Rick  _ type of answer that was before Morty looked between the both of them, sensing that the momentary truce might not last too awful long if he didn’t make some sort of move, “S-so, think we can maybe find a -- a bed in here?” 

Mortimer appeared shocked by the statement while Rick was slightly taken aback, and hurt if Morty had to guess, probably assuming that Morty wasn’t thinking to include him, but that wasn’t what the normally shy brunette had in mind at all. 

“Preferably one big enough f-for the three of us.”

Rick’s jaw dropped. Morty, normally so shy and insecure was boldly asking for a threesome, and not just any threesome, one that included his grandfather and another version of _himself_. But even more than that, Rick had it on good authority that Morty was still, technically, a _virgin._ At the very least a virgin in the sense that he’d never been with a man and he was shamelessly asking to have sex with, not only, two separate people for his first time but two men, and if that didn’t just make Rick’s blood burn hotter than Semperian lava than he was a narrow minded heterosexual, which he wasn’t, but one look at Mortimer told the older man that the dark haired teen wasn’t entirely convinced. 

Sensing the beginning of the other boy’s detachment, Morty only tightened his hold, murmuring softly as he clung to his older self, pressing their bodies tightly together but Mortimer appeared unmoved, “Some quick fuck isn’t going to change what happened between us, Rick.” 

Despite knowing that what he’d done was risky and involved a high chance of rejection, Morty felt his heart clench as the other teen pushed him away with a gentle but firm strength, his eyes solely focused on Rick, “B-but --” 

Mortimer cut the insecure teen off, “But nothing Morty, you can’t just changed everything that happened by offering up --” 

“I’m sorry.” 

The attention of both teens immediately snapped to Rick at the calmly spoken words, their eyes going comically wide and a shared look between them confirmed what both boys were thinking: that they’d never heard Rick apologize before. In Morty’s own experience, it was a near impossibility. A sarcastically spoken apology was one thing, perhaps even something to be expected in certain situations but a  _ genuine  _ one? That was unheard of. Rick Sanchez apologized for nobody, justified himself to nobody but before either of them could express any further shock, the elder was continuing.

Rick appeared uneasy, shifting his weight back and forth almost self consciously as both boys stared at him, “I should’ve -- I shouldn’t have abandoned you, Mort. I should have come back, I-I shouldn’t have just -- just assumed that you would m-move on and forget about me. I know what they -- what they say about the road to Hell and good i-intentions, but for once in my -- my mi-  _ eeeurrrp  _ -miserable life I thought I was doin’ the -- the right thing, Mort. I didn’t come here to -- to take you into the Council of Ricks.” 

Morty’s eyebrows shot to his hairline in obvious surprise but he didn’t dare comment and break the moment with his interruption, “I came because I-I knew it would be you. From the moment -- the moment it was discovered that a  _ Morty  _ was behind the assassination of so many Ricks, that the Rick responsible w-was an android, I-I-I knew only you’d be clever enough to do -- to accomplish that and outwit so many other Ricks. Including me. I knew right -- right then that I wasn’t just a convenient patsy for the crimes, I knew it was personal. That this was just for me, for my crimes. I’ve spent m-months trying to -- to find you so that I could somehow apologize for what I’d done.” Rick approached his grandson and looked down at his face as Morty slid away, coming up being Mortimer and pressing himself up against the other’s back, “I’m sorry, Mortimer. I was wrong, s-so wrong and I want to -- to make it up to you.” 

If the older teen was startled by the change to his name, he showed no indication. Instead, he stood there looking as though he was incredibly lost. In a way, Morty was lost as well. He’d never heard Rick say something so utterly apologetic, nothing so genuine and heartfelt in so many words. It was obvious that he meant it, but at the same time, Morty could understand why the other boy would be weary, why he would be hesitant to believe him. 

Looking as though he needed a moment to break away and get himself sorted, Rick’s go-fuck-yourself attitude slid back into place as he took a step back, “While you two have your little -- your little  _ Morty  _ moment, I’m gonna go look for a -- a place for us to sleep.” 

The implication that he was also looking for a place for them to fuck if it came down to that remained unspoken but before either of them could protest, Rick had turned on his heel and stalked away, his signature white lab coat billowing out behind him as he disappeared further into the prison. 

Morty turned his head and pressed a daring little kiss to the side of his older self’s neck, trying to watch his face for possible clues as to how he was feeling, but the elder was a blank slate. He was well practiced in the art of keeping his emotions under wraps, and Morty couldn’t help but to feel the slightest bit jealous of that skill set. 

Still careful of potential boundaries and trying not to push his luck too far, Morty slowly wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist, laying his cheek against the back of Mortimer’s shoulder, “He’s a g-good Rick.” 

A subtle flinch went through the taller boy, his muscles tensing, “How would you know?” 

Morty frowned and gave Mortimer’s middle a gentle squeeze as he thought back to all the times Rick had showed his love through actions, displaying them for any who cared to look hard enough, regardless of his harsh and sometimes hurtful words, “H-he’s a little r-rough around the edges, y-y’know,” Mortimer snorted but Morty continued on as though he hadn’t heard it, “Sometimes he’s mean a-and goes too far but he cares.” 

Mortimer sneered and the brunette felt his heart sink, “How do you know that he cares more about you as a person than what you can do for him as a cloaking device?” 

Morty was silent for a moment, quietly thinking about all that’d happened between himself and Rick during their many adventures and without really meaning to, the teen felt himself opening up about things that’d he’d buried more deeply inside than he cared to admit, “I-I made a bet with Rick o-once. About being able t-to lead a better adventure than him. The entire time he nagged me t-to give it up a-and let us go home because it was lame.” Morty felt his heart thundering uncomfortably and this time it wasn’t due to arousal or excitement, “Eventually w-w-we came to a -- a little tavern and I told Rick to shape up o-or ship out and I went into the bathroom where I --” 

Morty felt his mouth going dry, his body trembling against the older teen’s as he tried to keep himself together enough to finally talk about what’d almost happened. Mortimer seemed to sense that something was about to happen, that it was serious but when the dark haired youth tried to turn to face him, Morty tightened his grip. He didn’t want to be watched while he said it, didn’t want anybody to see his weakness as he tried to explain the nature of what’d happened. 

Morty swallowed deeply, his breath coming out in a shaky rattle, “I was attacked. Almost -- Almost raped by a giant jellybean.” Morty pressed his forehead to the warm space between Mortimer’s shoulder blades, “I escaped and went out a-a-and begged Rick to take us home. Told him that the bet was o-over but somehow he knew. He knew what’d happened a-and he took us back to the -- the village to give the money we earned to the poor people who gave us t-the quest.” 

The teen turned his head, gazing at the door where Rick had made his exit, quietly thinking for a moment, “Rick killed King Jellybean. Without e-even asking. He never made me t-talk about it. But every night for almost two months after that adventure he -- he came in and slept in my bed when I-I-I would have nightmares. Never teased me, toned down the adventures f-for a little while. We don’t, y’know, talk about it, but when I get overwhelmed i-in new dimensions, Rick comes with me to the -- to the bathroom, and he never says a word about it or what happened. He just waits outside the stalls.” 

A moment of silence passed between them, neither saying anything as they both processed the moment, Morty burying the harsh memories and locking them away while Mortimer tried to wrap his head around Rick doing something so ordinary and affectionate. He’d been so angry for so long, so hateful of Rick and everything that’d happened between them that, for some reason he didn’t really understand, that brief moment of compassion nearly startled the older teen. It was almost as if he’d forgotten the many things that made  _ him  _ love Rick, long before any of the other stuff had ever happened and, for a moment, he almost felt sorry for believing that the blue haired genius was a complete and utter monster. 

Sensing the complexity of his thoughts, Morty spoke quietly from behind the black haired boy, “He’s still an asshole. S-still a -- a crotchety old man t-that drinks more than he should a-a-and says hurtful stuff. He’s still rude a-and cynical but if he wasn’t any of those things, he wouldn’t be a-a  _ Rick. _ He’s a genius, but still human. H-he makes mistakes.” 

Morty snorted, lightening the current mood with his amusement, “O-one time he turned our entire dimension into a world full of cronenbergs.” He paused, not mentioning that Mortimer probably already knew that considering his earlier comment about the mantises and voles, “But he’s a -- a good man.” 

The teen didn’t see it, but he could practically feel the older boy raising an eyebrow in amused questioning. 

Morty cleared his throat, a blush coloring his cheeks, “A good-ish man.” 

They stood there like that for a moment, with Morty’s arms wrapped around Mortimer from behind as they both took a moment to gather their thoughts and emotions, but before Morty could attempt to fix things further, Mortimer stepped away from him. The brunette frowned, his heart doing a little jump, clenching at the weight of his failure to convince the other boy of his words but, to Morty’s surprise, Mortimer turned and gave him a weak smile. 

“C’mon, let’s go find Rick in this hellhole.” 

A bright and dazzling smile lit up the teen’s face and before he could think of the implications of his actions or potential consequences, he reached out and grabbed Mortimer’s hand, eagerly pulling him out of the control center and down the winding metal staircase that lead through the many layers of the internal cavern. 

Hand in hand they wandered, not caring a single bit about how strange it may appear to see two of the exact same boy holding hands and walking through an abandoned prison. Even Morty, who’d went into the entire situation thinking that Mortimer was his enemy, thought very little about it. Perhaps he should have felt bothered, more put out by what’d been revealed and the course of action he chose but he wasn’t. In actuality, it felt more natural than anything.

The warmth of the other boy’s hand was comforting in an odd sort of way. Mortimer was his opposite. The boy was brilliant, smarter than most Ricks with a cold and callous attitude to match. He was calculating, brilliant at manipulation, seemingly opposed to sentimentality; everything that Morty wasn’t. But they fit together. Where Mortimer was aloof, Morty was warm and clingy, where he was ruthless, the brunette was compassionate. They were two sides of the same coin, made up of (nearly) the exact same genetics and yet they were polar opposites and that intrigued and mystified Morty more than it should. The only thing that could make things any better was if Rick were there with them. He was the missing link, the bridge that connected them both together and filled in the cracks of everything missing and Morty didn’t even dream of starting anything without him.

After almost twenty minutes the two boys finally found Rick rummaging through a well hidden room that was, ironically, pretty close to the control station. It was hidden just past a cavern of rock that appeared to be a dead end and if it hadn’t been for Rick’s grumbling curses and the clanking of things being moved, they never would have found it. 

In comparison to the rest of the destroyed prison, this particular room was almost untouched. Various projects stood out in a lumped up mess to the side, and there were dressers, mirrors, cabinets, a desk and even a large bed. If he had to guess, Morty would have assumed this room belonged to the warden of the prison, hence why it was so spacious and well kept. He couldn’t exactly figure out how it’d gone unnoticed for so long but considering how well hidden it was and the chaos that must have gone on while the riots occurred, it probably wouldn’t have been found in time. Most of the place was covered in dust. Rick had, to the surprise of both, apparently shaken out the bedding but aside from the drawers he was looking through, the place seemed layered with soot, completely alienated from the death and destruction just on the other side of the rocks. 

Morty went to greet the scientist, to at the very least make their presence known but before the younger teen could make a move to do so, Mortimer was spinning the brunette to face him and claiming his mouth in a heated kiss. 

To say that Morty was surprised would have been a major understatement. Though his kiss had defused a massive amount of tension between the three of them, particularly Mortimer and Rick, he hadn’t assumed that it would continue. When the older teen had cautiously pulled away and Rick had all but fled the control station, Morty thought it was over, that the moment had passed and though he’d smoothed the rougher edges, he was shit out of luck in the case of it becoming anything more than that. Certainly not anything sexual. At least not this soon. The heavily strained thread of trust between the three of them made it seem nearly impossible to be intimate. Especially considering the depth that all of their feelings ran for eachother. 

But here was Mortimer, kissing him behind Rick’s back, running his hands up under Morty’s shirt and caressing the length of his spine, making the younger teen shiver. 

“Jeez, what took you guys so -- so fuckin’ long. I thought I might actually have to -- to come up there and find --” The words seemed to die on Rick’s tongue as he finally caught sight of the two snogging teens, his entire focus shifting to the two near identical boys. 

Once Mortimer was sure that he’d properly gotten the man’s attention, he pulled away from Morty’s mouth, leaving the younger teen pink cheeked with an adorable look of surprise on his face before sliding away from him to approach Rick. 

The two star-crossed lovers looked up at each other, each appraising the other and as Morty watched them from a distance, his mind still a bit hazy from the unexpected kiss, he couldn’t help but to realize what a moment this was for the two of them. He almost felt as though he was intruding on something private, something beyond intimate. Mortimer was still shorter than Rick, but not by much. His confidence and the way he held himself more than made up for his height. For what seemed like an eternity, the two merely stared at each other, having a silent conversation that went right over the younger teen’s comprehension before, without warning, Rick was grabbing the back of the teen’s head and pulling him into a rough and unforgiving kiss. 

It was a battle, an expression of rage fueled lust and accusations as Mortimer fisted Rick’s coat, holding him captive by his clothes, the elder doing the same to the other boy’s hair. The kiss was messy, a combination of slick saliva and bitten lips, aggressive tongues and growls and for a moment Morty wondered if this was such a good idea after all, but as quickly as it began, the two of them seemed to settle. Their movements calmed, the anger melting away into sheer passion. It was like watching a frozen flower bloom alongside the snow. Morty could see the furious tension all but disappear as they found rhythm, a long lost recognition with both giving just as much as they got, neither one dominating the other in the least and Morty couldn’t help but to stand in awe of the gravitational shift between the two. 

It was something beautiful to behold and though he would never share the soppy sentimental thoughts that bombarded his consciousness with either of the two men in front of him, Morty knew that it would be something he never regretted baring witness to. 

Feeling slightly awkward, yet undeniably emboldened by the display in front of him, Morty came up behind Mortimer, sliding his hands shakily up under the other teen’s shirt. Audacious fingers glided over the older teen’s ribs and up his torso, mapping out the hidden planes of covered skin as Morty leaned up to timid little kisses to Mortimer’s exposed throat. Despite the fact that the two older males never stopped kissing, the brunette didn’t feel left out because, the moment he’d pressed the length of his torso up against Mortimer’s back, Rick had wrapped his arm’s around the raven haired boy and grasped the front of Morty’s belt loops, pulling him closer and keeping the subtly nervous teen right where he was. 

Not that Morty minded. The position itself was comfortable for him. he wasn’t the focus but he still felt wanted. It was also pleasing to know that he was helping to sandwich Mortimer between two hot bodies, something that the brunette highly doubted that the other boy would object to. 

Their kiss was broken, however, when Morty felt the need to move things along and had the audacity to pinch the older teen’s nipple, pulling a startled moan from him. Rick seemed to have similar ideas because suddenly he was releasing Morty’s jeans and reaching for Mortimer’s shirt, intending to get him out of it. While the brunette was more than happy with that development, he couldn’t help but to moan disapprovingly as he was forced to pull away from the other teen’s neck as he was freed from the material. 

It was primal, the instincts driving the younger boy to kiss and lick the skin on Mortimer’s body being exposed by his grandfather. It didn’t matter to Morty that he’d never done this before or that he was moving alongside more experienced partners because he knew that Rick wouldn’t make fun of him, wouldn’t let him down and he had a feeling that Mortimer wouldn’t either. This wasn’t about skill or showing off or being the best, it was about the thrill of making each other feel good and basking in the raw emotions that they each held for the others. It was something wild and untamed, a burning heat that refused to die down but also made no move to reduce the entire forest to ashes. 

Before he could think too much more on the state of things, both older males were turning their attention towards him, taking Morty by surprise. They worked as a well synchronized team, divesting him of his clothes in record time and the brunette wondered briefly if they’d done this before with a third person. The thought was quickly brushed off as Mortimer grabbed his waist and pulled him into a kiss. 

It was hard to focus on stepping out of his jeans for Rick when the other teen was kissing him so thoroughly, but it couldn’t be helped. As a result, their shared kiss wasn’t as measured and calculated as the first two had been. This one was rather sloppy with heated desire, their mouths so similar and yet vastly different in the way they moved. Morty slid his hands up and grasped the other boy’s hair, whimpering softly as Mortimer growled into his mouth, taking a much more dominant stance as he pulled Morty closer and ground his jean clad arousal against the younger teen’s bare thigh, making Morty keen with lust. 

Rick didn’t seem to be idle however because at a moment’s notice, Mortimer was also of half a mind, clumsily trying to step out of his pants with half murmured complaints as the blue haired genius dragged them down over his hips without warning. Neither teen could really justify complaining though because the moment Mortimer was devoid of his pants they were touching skin to skin, their contact impeded only by the boxers they both wore. Torso to torso, thigh to thigh, both doppelgangers grasped needily at each other, sharing breathy moans between them as their clothed arousals brushed. 

In a moment of confusion, their previously glued together mouths separated with a string of saliva connecting them as Rick pulled them each apart by a fist full of their hair, his eyes alight with undisguised hunger as he took in the ravaged and desperate look mirrored on both of their faces, “Look at y-you two, so needy that you’ve completely -- completely forgotten me. How typical.” 

Both teens seemed to groan simultaneously at the accusation before abandoning each other in favor of attacking Rick. They each took a side of his neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin there, moaning as the fingers in their hair tightened only to release as Rick slid a palm down each of their backs to grab two palm fulls of ass with a groan. Morty and Mortimer both pulled away long enough to share a look, a wicked grin splitting both of their faces as they both dropped to their knees in front of him. 

For a moment, the older man appeared shocked by the sudden shift, but as his brain caught up with the image before his eyes, the two teens could feel the shift in the air, drowning the room in lust, the way Rick’s breathing changed and turned ragged as he watched them with unadulterated desire and  _ want. _

Morty pawed innocently at Rick’s trousers, mewling with half hearted abandonment, “Please, Rick, l-let us suck it for y-you.” 

Mortimer nodded in agreement, leaning forward to rub his cheek against the bulge in the genius’ trousers, “Yeah Rick, let us please you.” 

Then, at the same time, “We promise to be good.”

Rick groaned, immediately going light headed with the rapid shift in blood flow and, in that moment, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever been harder in his entire life. He’d had sex with a lot of beings. A LOT. Men, women, aliens, species that he couldn’t remember the name of. Some of them had recognizable genitalia, and some of them didn’t. He’d participated in orgies, committed some of the filthiest, nastiest acts known to man in the name of getting off. He’d fucked countless groupies all over the universe during his days as the lead vocalist for the Flesh Curtains, but this, this was nothing compared to that. Having two of the very best Morties in the entire spectrum both on their knees in front of him, practically gagging for his cock, mewling like common street whores to be allowed to suck him off? It was like nothing he’d ever experienced and that didn’t even include his shared feelings for the two teens. 

Almost as if he hadn’t consciously made the choice, Rick was sliding out of his lab coat and tossing it aside and unzipping his trousers with deliberate slowness, watching both of the boys track his every move, their eyes wide and observant, watching hungrily as he let the dark material hang low on his hips, exposing the vibrant blue hair of a happy trail that surrounded his belly button, as well as making it abundantly clear that he wasn’t wearing underwear. Morty and Mortimer both groaned in appreciation, leaning forward at the same time to nuzzle either side of the soft patch of wiry hair. 

It was incredible how similar they were, and equally amazing when compared to their vast differences. It was insanely hot to watch them mimic each other without seeming to even realize it and even with all his arrogance, Rick couldn’t believe how lucky he was. 

Tired of waiting for him, the two teens grabbed either side of Rick’s pants and jerked them down, completely exposing his aching cock to both of them. It was a sight to behold, a first for Morty, but neither of them could deny the way their mouths watered with the aching need to simply have  _ a taste. _ Rick’s cock uncut, and had to be at least eight inches, completely solid and about as big around as either of their wrists. The tip was flushed red with arousal, the foreskin almost completely retracted from the sheer arousal of the tease they both presented. Bright blue hair sat thick and fluffy along the base of his shaft, clear droplets of precum making the head wet and appealing. 

After looking his fill, to Rick’s complete and utter astonishment, Morty made the first move. 

The normally shy boy leaned forward and ran his tongue boldly over the weeping slit with an unabashed moan, his lips wrapping around the tip and sucking shamelessly, to Rick’s delight. The movements themselves were uncoordinated, sloppy with inexperience and too much saliva, but Morty was obviously enthused, eager to please and basically just happy to have Rick’s cock in his mouth and that made the older man’s knees want to buckle and collapse beneath him. It was beyond arousing but when he thought it would get no better, Mortimer leaned forward as well and started mouthing along the side, allowing his lips and mouth to hang slack, his tongue resting against his lower lip as he ran his open mouth up and down the length of Rick’s cock, making the older man tip his head back and groan. 

Morty pulled back for a moment, much to Rick’s displeasure, and watched the actions of his older self. It didn’t appear complicated and he mimicked the action on the other side, listening with a hammering heart to Rick’s breathy moans up above. 

“J-jesus, your fuckin’ mouths.” In a sweet and unexpected gesture, Rick brushed stray hair from both of their faces, “Goddamn sinful.” 

Both boys seemed to take it as a compliment and continued with obvious enthusiasm, sliding their open mouths up and down on either side of his cock, sometimes moving in sync and other times, making their strokes opposite of each other but when they both went up for a taste of the tip at the same time, only to have their mouths meet in the middle, completely missing the precum slicked tip altogether, Rick thought that he would lose it. Morty and Mortimer moaned against each other’s mouths, practically sucking the taste of Rick’s cock off of the other’s tongue before returning to their task, taking turns lapping at the tip like a melting ice lolly. 

Rick smoothed his fingers over Mortimer’s cheek, before crooking a knuckle under the teen’s chin and tipping his head up, their eye’s meeting, “Show Morty h-how to suck me, babe. Show him how I-I like it, Mort. Nobody has ever sucked my cock as good you.” 

Pride swelled in the older teen’s breast, making his heart clenched with partially pained affection as he turned his head to nuzzle the brunette’s cheek, murmuring quietly and telling him to pay attention before turning his own focus back to Rick. It’d been a long time since he’d done anything like this and though he’d had a few sexual encounters over the years, none of them had ever been as large as Rick. The teen swallowed, very nearly nervous but his nerves were soothed when Morty trailed his fingers innocently over his thigh in a silent show of support and encouragement. 

Normally he lived to tease, liked to build up the tension to mind boggling levels before finally giving in, but one look at Rick told the older boy that wasn’t going to fly this time. Rick was already keyed up from their previous foreplay and the very act of being in a sexual situation with the two near identical boys. So, rather than drawing it out further and teasing the genius to madness, he leapt without looking. Opening his mouth wide, Mortimer gripped the base of Rick’s cock firmly in his hand, keeping the older man’s arousal pointed straight forward and he drew the scientist’s shaft all the way into his mouth, shoving the tip and a good two inches of his length all the way down his throat in a single go. 

Too focused on his task, Mortimer barely acknowledged the cry up above or Morty’s eye’s going as wide as saucers. The dark haired teen had been fortunate enough in his youth to almost completely rid himself of his gag reflex, finding humor in the challenge of shoving various things down his throat, to Rick’s tortured amusement. However, it’d been quite some time since he’d last done so and as the muscles in his throat gripped the hot flesh, spasming around the girth, Mortimer thought for a split second that he might puke. However, as he started to slide his mouth up and down Rick’s length, he could feel his stomach settle and the dormant skills come alive with remembrance.

Up and down he moved, burying the cock further and further into his throat, practically mashing his face into Rick’s pelvis as he slid him in deep, purposefully making himself gag every few strokes, feeling immense power at the way the muscles in the older man’s legs trembled when the slick muscles spasmed and tightened around his erection before loosening once again. It was a power trip, something that made Mortimer feel more than a bit prideful and he realized, within the quiet depths of his conscious, just how much he’d missed performing like this for the man he’d loved. The man he still loved. 

From the corner of his eye, Mortimer could see Morty leaning forward with undisguised fascination, watching with wide eyes as his spit slicked lips slid up and down Rick’s length, his movements fluid and graceful, “W-wow, y-y-you can see it.” 

The black haired teen wasn’t exactly sure what Morty was talking about until the teen reached forward and ran his fingers over the appearing and disappearing bulge in the older boy’s throat as he took Rick’s cock like a pro. Though they’d experimented with mirrors in the past, Mortimer had never really thought about how what he was doing might look to an outsider, especially one to up close and personal. 

Realizing that he was supposed to be sharing, Mortimer pulled Rick’s cock from his mouth with a gasp, large droplets of saliva dripping from the tip before the dark haired youth dipped his lead and lapped them up considerately for Morty. 

Obviously nervous, Morty’s previous bravo diminished a bit in the face of Mortimer’s impressive display. Morty scooted forward and glanced over towards the older teen for advice. 

Aware of his insecurity and inexperience, the more experienced boy showed support by gliding his fingers up into Morty’s hair, caressing the boy’s scalp as he spoke, “Don’t immediately try and shove the whole length down your throat like I did,” His voice was raspy from the assault on his throat and at the sound of it, the black haired teen could feel Rick’s cock jump in his grasp, “I’ve had a lot of practice. Just start slow. Put the head in and do little sucks. Just take a little at a time and establish your limit. Once you figure that out, you can bob your head and suck on it. Alright? Don’t try and push yourself too hard. There’s no need to impress anybody here, Morty. We’re both already really impressed with you, okay?” 

Morty still looked slightly uncertain but a nod from Rick and Mortimer’s encouraging smile gave him the courage necessary to continue. Still a bit shy, the brunette laid little kitten licks to the tip, listening with growing confidence as Rick let out an airy little groan before he did as the older teen suggested and slid the tip into his mouth. 

The blue haired genius’ cock was hot, even hotter from sliding in and out of Mortimer’s throat, he assumed, but Rick’s pulse was strong against his tongue and he instantly liked the heavy weight in his mouth. He was submitting, pleasing his partner, but a single look up at Rick and how black his eyes had become told Morty that, in this position, he was 100% in control. Thrill shot through him with that realization and his previous enthusiasm returned tenfold. Morty took Rick’s cock in and out of his mouth, experimenting a bit and using his tongue to flick and dart against the thick length, drawing different breathy sounds from Rick that just made the brunette’s cock harder inside his boxers. 

Beside him, Mortimer was switching between fisting the half Morty couldn’t take in his hand and leaning forward to lavish the warm flesh in open mouthed kisses and long, broad licks. Every so often, Morty’s lips would brush against Mortimer’s and it sent a little zing of pleasure through him. As he grew more confident, playing around with it, rubbing the sensitive head against the silky inside of his cheeks and rubbing the tip against his lips in between momentary breaths, he felt Mortimer’s fingers return to his hair. 

For a moment they merely settled there, resting on the back of his skull and providing a welcome weight but as the older teen pulled away, he felt those fingers tighten and start guiding him, urging him to bob his head faster and to push  _ just a bit  _ more of Rick’s cock into his mouth. Mortimer was careful, seemingly aware of his every move and just when it became too much for Morty to handle, but he realized immediately that he loved the guidance. He was in control and out of it all at once, sucking eagerly on the blue haired scientist’s cock of his own free will, driving him crazy with obvious pleasure, but he was also being subjected to Mortimer’s will on how fast and deep to go. 

The thought made him moan low and deep in his throat, which, if Rick’s sudden gasped groan was anything to go on, was appreciated by all parties involved. 

Like before, Rick reached down and smoothed the hair from Morty’s eyes, watching him with a gaze nearly consumed by the black of his arousal, “F-fuck Morty, y-you look so -- so good down there, baby. You’re doing such a good job.” 

In a bold move that he didn’t know would be welcomed or not, Morty let the very tips of his teeth brush along the less sensitive column of Rick’s cock, his heart giving a jump as the older man cried out and swore in Spanish, causing Mortimer to chuckle before leaning forward and nipping at Morty’s earlobe, “I bet you used your teeth. He only swears in Spanish when you use teeth.” 

Morty grinned around the cock in his mouth only for that grin to show, dopey and spit slicked as Rick suddenly pulled the teen off of his cock with a moan, “Y-you little shit. You better be -- better be glad that I’m into that sort of shit.” 

Before Morty could protest at being pulled from Rick’s cock, his mouth was being captured in a kiss by Mortimer, one that lacked finesse and was more about a sloppy exchange of hungry passion and pride, their tongues sliding together with a complete disregard for precision. It was hot and breathy. Each of their mouths tasted distinctly of Rick’s precum and both teens seemed eager to devour the taste, sucking it eagerly from each other’s mouths before pulling away with panting breaths, their eye’s locked, lustful and glazed. 

Both teens scrambled up from the floor, trading brief and sloppy kisses as they ran their hands over each other’s bodies before pulling away all together to slip out of their boxers, kicking them aside with the rest of their forgotten clothes. However, to the shock of both teens, and the amusement of Rick, it quickly became apparent that, despite all of their differences, they both had the exact same sized cock. Around five or six inches long, decently thick and circumcised with a tiny dusting of hair near the base and along their pelvis. 

Becoming unconcerned with the details, Morty and Mortimer surged toward each other, coming together in the middle with a hot and passionate kiss, both of them moaning as their cocks slotted together, hard and dripping, trapped between the cradle of both their hips. It was almost mindless and frenzied, the push and pull of their tangled tongues, the way they moved clumsily back towards the bed only to have the edge slam into the back of Morty’s thighs and send them toppling down to the springy surface. Both boys untangled long enough to move further up the bed and suddenly they were attacking each other again with Mortimer on top, between Morty’s legs, rutting against the younger boy’s hip as the brunette teen grabbed Mortimer’s ass in both palms and thrust desperately up against him, making them both cry out. 

As this went on, Rick stood off to the side, watching with pure lust as the two teens found pleasure in the others body. It was a sight to behold, and they were striking. So utterly similar in appearance but different in their mannerisms. Where Morty was less controlled and going on feeling alone, Mortimer took control and guided him, showing him the way for maximum pleasure. Rick wrapped his fingers around his cock and lazily stroked himself, breathing heavily as he watched the two boys frot, rolling and thrusting their hips together, panting into each other’s mouths and switching periodically between kissing and sucking on any and all flesh that they could easily reach. 

A sudden thought seemed to occur to Mortimer though because, without warning or apparent reason, he was pulling away from Morty a bit to look at Rick over his shoulder with a certain amount of mindfulness, watching for a moment as Rick released his flushed cock and grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling it up over his head, exposing the rest of his wiry frame of them before the teen spoke, “Do you have lube?” 

Rick cursed, turning and looking around for his coat before swooping it up, searching through the ridiculous amount of pockets the coat held. As he did so, both Morty and Mortimer couldn’t help but to lay still on the bed, their limbs tangled, hard cocks trapped between their bodies and appreciate the man’s physical appearance. 

For Morty, it wasn’t exactly new but, fearful of anybody finding out about his little crush, he never took any real opportunity to look at Rick while he was in any form of undress. He had a lean and compact frame, his muscles thin with age but still obviously strong and durable. His ribs stuck out more than they should, same with the sharp wings of his shoulderblades and the vertebrae along his spine, but surprisingly, it was all rather attractive. It fit Rick perfectly, made him easier to underestimate, but when Morty looked at his body he felt awe inspired by the thoughts of all the things he’d seen his grandfather do. Fighting, escaping, hauling, so many things that demanded more from his muscles than should be expected, but he performed them all with ease. To Mortimer, he noticed that not much about Rick had changed in their time apart. He certainly had more scars than when they’d touched for the last time, but his body was very much the same. Still thin, still pale and tight, lacking in any sort of buffness. To his pleasure, Mortimer still found him incredibly attractive and as the boys shared a look, it was obvious that they were thinking the same thing. 

With a victorious sound, Rick dragged a nearly full bottle of clear lubricant from his pocket, and Mortimer had to scoff, “So, you don’t keep a spare portal gun or even parts to build a  _ replacement _ portal gun in case you get trapped, but you carry around lube? Nice Rick,  _ real nice.” _

Morty giggled, gliding his fingertips up and down the other boy’s spine, watching as Rick sneered at the black haired teen and coated his cock with a liberal amount of the slick substance before tossing it on the bed beside both of them and stalking forward, “Priorities, Mort, priorities!” 

Mortimer snickered, only to have the sound catch in his throat as Rick dropped one of his knees to the mattress’ surface and started crawling up towards them like a hungry predator, dipping his head down to kiss and nip up the back of Mortimer’s legs before sliding up above them. Rick’s calves sat on either side of the older teen’s legs but in-between Morty’s splayed thighs, once again making Mortimer the one sandwiched between them. 

Rick sucked a trail of kisses up the older boy’s spine before grabbing a fist full of his hair and jerking his head back as he slid his cock between the black haired teen’s asscheeks, rutting against the fluttering hole as he dipped his head to just beside the boy’s ear, hissing sharply, “Y-you better be -- better be glad I’ve got lube at all, you little fuck, otherwise you’d be shit out of luck and I’d -- I’d make you take it with nothing but spit.” 

Morty gasped as the elder teen’s cock jumped against his thigh, Mortimer instinctively chasing the desperately needed friction and thrusting his cock against Morty’s skin with a whimper. 

Rick smirked, nipping at the teen’s earlobe, rolling his hips long and slow, holding in his own groans as he slid the length of his cock back and forth along the valley of the boy’s cheeks, his cock twitching almost every time the tip passed over Mortimer’s clenching entrance, “Oh but y-y-you’d like that, wouldn’t you,  _ Mortimer?” _

As Rick played with the teen’s ear and neck, Morty leaned up and started nipping and sucking at the well defined curve of his collarbones, using a bit more of his teeth then he would have otherwise if Rick had indicated anything other than the older boy being a bit of a masochist. Mortimer squirmed between them, whimpering and keening helplessly as Morty sucked harshly on his skin, drawing the blood to the surface and leaving bold and striking marks along his collar. 

The blue haired genius gave a particularly hard thrust, enjoying the torment he was bestowing to his returned lover, his voice dropping an octave as he turned to flick his tongue against the shell of Mortimer’s ear, “R-remember that -- that one time that I made you take it completely dry? Do y-you remember begging me to -- to fill you and fuck you raw? Hmm?” Mortimer gasped, rocking against Morty, tipping his head back submissively and exposing more of his throat for Rick, “Do y-you remember the friction, Mort? How I could barely -- could barely thrust into you b-because it was so tight? Do you?” 

The last part was growled out, demanding an answer and all the overwhelmed teen could do was wail out a desperate yes, to Rick’s pleasure. Despite the fact that the memory was one between the two more experienced men, Morty wasn’t uneffected. His heart hammered behind his chest and his dick twitched painfully, making him whimper as well when he heard Rick’s colorful description of their time together. 

Morty slid his hands under the older teen’s arms, sliding them between Mortimer and Rick’s bodies and grasping at the black haired boy’s back, digging his nails in, “I-I think he needs to be fucked, Rick”

Mort nodded his head in shamelessly frenzied agreement, rolling his hips back against Rick’s persistent erection but the older man didn’t seem to be paying the needy teen any mind. His eyes were focused on Morty, a signature smirk encompassing his lips and lighting up his features with amusement, “Y-You think so, Morty?” 

Rick dropped his face back down before Mortimer’s ear and gave his earlobe a sharp nip, “What do you think, Mort, do y-you deserve to be -- to be fucked by me?” 

Morty’s hands slid further down the older teen’s spine and settled right against the small of his back, jerking him down with a gasp as their cocks collided once again before leaning up on his elbows to claim the space right beside his other ear, his voice barely above a husky whimper, “Tell him, Mortimer, tell Rick h-how much y-y-you need him to fuck you.” 

The sandwiched teen was obviously overwhelmed, completely unable to decide whether or not to thrust downward against Morty and provide the much needed friction against his cock or to roll his hips back and try to get more pressure against his entrance. In the end he dropped his head as much as he could with Rick’s grip on his hair, his forehead pressed against Morty’s shoulder and he let out a desperate little whine, “P-please! I n-need it Rick, I need your cock i-inside of me! Fuck me with it, Rick, give it to me hard.” 

Morty was utterly surprised to hear the stutters in the older boy’s words, under the impression that he didn’t have any sort of speech impediment and the knowledge that he was so turned on that he couldn’t speak correctly only made him harder. 

Rick didn’t seem entirely convinced. The older man rutted against the black haired boy’s ass ruthlessly, his voice turning into an unwavering growl, “Who do y-you belong to, Mort? Huh?” He gave the boy’s hair a sharp jerk, pulling his head back from Morty’s shoulder and exposing the long column of his throat, to Morty’s pleasure, which the younger teen immediately utilized and began attacking with teeth filled kisses, “Who knows just how to -- just how to fuck y-you, Mortimer?” 

Right on the edge of sobbing, Mortimer seemed to come apart at the seams, any ounce of will he had left vanishing as he was hounded by both Rick and Morty, his overly sensitive body being stimulated from all fronts, “Y-you do, Rick! I belong to -- to you, Rick!” His cock throbbed with need and he frotted desperately against the hot body below him, “Only y-you know how to fuck me the way I-I like, Rick, please, I’m sorry for -- for everything I’ve done! I’ll be g-good! Just give it to me, please Rick, please!” 

Rick and the younger Morty shared a look, both sets of eyes blazing with lust as their gazes met over Mortimer’s shoulder and the younger teen knew that his doppelganger was finally going to get what he deserved. As Rick slid away, Mortimer cried out in despair, scrabbling to follow him but Morty was quicker, tangling their legs and holding the boy tightly to his chest, sucking savagely on his neck as the genius slid back down Mortimer’s body and got ready to prepare him. He considered just using his fingers to open the wild teen up but as he gazed at the appealing little hole, he couldn’t resist the idea of working him open with nothing but his mouth. 

“M-make sure he doesn’t move, Morty.” 

Rick didn’t see it but he knew the other boy had heard him and would obey. Mindlessly wiping off the excess lube from where he’d rutted against his grandson, Rick smeared it on the bed and grabbed both Mortimer’s cheeks in his hand, spreading him wide and completely exposing the little rosebud to his gaze. It fluttered under the attention and as the elder leaned close and let a breath of hot air wash over the crinkled skin, he could hear Mort keen up above and try to shove his hips back towards the source. 

Morty though, ever the obedient little shit, held him firmly in place and, with a brief look directed up towards the two, Rick could tell that the younger had dragged his more experienced self into a hot and demanding kiss, their lips utterly glued to each others. 

Using the moment of distraction to his advantage, Rick held him tightly and dove in, burying his face in the boy’s ass with a moan. Above, Mortimer cried out into his lover’s mouth, the shock of it apparent as he jerked in Morty’s gasp but he was powerless to do anything other than lay there and take it as both Morty and Rick held him captive in some way. Rick’s tongue tortured him mercilessly, alternating between fleeting jabs at the puckered center and long strokes with the flat of his tongue over his twitching entrance. 

Unable to focus on the kiss at all, Mortimer merely held his lips against Morty’s, panting into his mouth with desperate arousal as the younger teen sucked at his lips and tongue, occasionally nipping at his mouth and uttering breathy words of encouragement. 

Down below, Rick completely ravaged the boy, licking and sucking at his rim like a man dying of thirst presented with water. Thick streams of saliva made his face slick as he tongued the youth’s hole, relaxing him to the best of his ability before, with a grunt, he pointed his tongue and slid it inside of the teen’s soaked opening. Mortimer jerked, crying out into Morty’s mouth as he was breached, his toes curling up painfully as Rick forced his tongue further in, finally filling his empty hole in some way. It was a feeling that he had long since forgotten, the way Rick’s sinister tongue drove itself in deep and then swirled around his opened rim. Completely out of control, Mortimer started to babble, mindlessly begging for more and for Rick to force it in deeper and for him to pull it out and fuck him. All his desperate pleas melted together, becoming a clashed mess of need that was impossible to distinguish but Rick paid him no mind, moving at his own pace. 

As Morty sucked dark hickies into Mortimer’s skin, Rick reached up and slid two fingers in alongside his tongue, scissoring them and forcing the tight hole open even further, trying to prepare the needy boy, at least a little, for his monster cock. As much as he loved stroking Mortimer’s masochistic tendencies, they hadn’t had sex in quite a long time and the last thing he wanted to do was actually hurt him. 

Finally, in a voice more coherent than they’d both heard in quite some time, Mortimer finally cried, “Please, Rick, I-I’m going to cum!” 

With startling quickness, Rick pulled away, jerking his tongue and fingers free with a swiftness that left the black haired boy to wail in disapproval, his hole clenching needily at the sudden emptiness. Rick, ever mindful of the teen’s limits, brought down an open palm on his left cheek, the resounding crack of his palm meeting flesh making both boy’s groan, “No. Y-you’ll cum when I say you can cum, do -- do you understand, Mortimer?” 

The boy nodded, whimpering and giving small, short little thrusts against Morty’s hip only to yelp in surprise when the scientist grabbed his hips and jerked them up a bit, completely denying him any sort of contact with Morty’s lower body. Mortimer wanted to protest, to gripe and growl, but they both knew who was in control here and as Rick slid up behind him, scooping up the lube and reslicking his cock, he couldn’t find it in himself to protest, especially when Morty was running his innocent little hands up and down his chest, flicking and playing with his nipples. 

On his knees, Rick settled into the perfect position and dragged the head of his cock back and forth over the older teen’s opened entrance, “H-how do you want it, Mort? Do y-you want me to go slow or -- or all at once? Your choice.” 

Mortimer’s chest heaved with ragged and uneven breaths as he realized just how close he was to finally getting what he needed. His cock was painfully hard, hot and heavy between his legs and he felt almost as if he’d never be able to think again through the heavy fog of lust and desperate arousal, “All of it. Do it, Rick.” 

The brunette below him moaned wantonly, squirming as Morty was suddenly presented with the  realization of just how hard his own cock was and the distinct lack of friction to his aching flesh. 

“Riiiiick,” he whined. 

The elder ignored him, pressing the tip of his cock against Mortimer’s entrance with a shiver as he was met with the radiating heat from his lover’s body, “Shut up, Morty. Just make sure -- make sure he doesn’t cum.” 

The younger boy pouted but didn’t complain any further, reaching down to wrap his fingers tightly around the base of the other teen’s cock, squeezing until Mortimer dropped his head and moaned with minor discomfort, “A-alright, ready, Rick.” 

At the end of his rope, patience long since run out, Rick grabbed the black haired male’s hips in a bruising grip and slammed home, hissing at the tight and merciless heat that wrapped around his cock like a vice at the same time as Mortimer shrieked, the tight ring of muscle clamping down even tighter around his grandpa’s cock. For the teen being penetrated, it was like white hot fire, like he was being split apart by Rick’s cock and the pain of it, the brutal throbs of his body made his cock harder than he could ever remember being, a steady stream of precum dripping from the small slit in the tip of his erection down onto Morty’s skin. It was utterly agonizing, the fullness combined with the lack of complete and proper penetration, but he couldn’t be more aroused, couldn’t have been more satisfied. 

For a brief second, Rick dropped his forehead down to Mortimer’s sweat slicked skin, panting between the boy’s shoulder blades, “F-fuck, Mort, let up a -- a little before you strangle my cock.” 

Mortimer choked out a laugh but did his best to relax, trying to focus more on Morty’s soft mouth, laying patient and warm kisses to his skin rather than Rick’s cock. In an attempt to distract himself further, he claimed the brunette’s mouth in a passionate kiss. He was still beyond aroused, his mind foggy with lust and undeniable need, but he took his time, calming himself by letting his lips caress Morty’s, his tongue slow and patient as he dragged it along the slick muscle of his younger self. 

Morty responded enthusiastically, glad to be focused upon once more as he was kissed. It felt nice, to go slow for a moment. Mortimer’s mouth was slightly uncoordinated, but the younger boy didn’t mind, using it to his advantage to coil his tongue affectionately around Mortimer’s before lapping and sucking on his lower lip. 

However, the moment was soon eclipsed by the need they all felt and, apparently satisfied with the older boy’s level of relaxation, Rick pulled back a fraction and thrust back in, dragging a guttural groan from Mortimer’s throat, “Christ, Mort, i-it’s like taking your -- your virginity all over again.” 

As Rick started out with shallow, deep thrusts, waiting for the teen’s hold to open up to him even further before really beginning his assault, Morty kept a steady stream of filthy words flowing into the raven haired boy’s ear. The genius was too far away to hear what was actually being said, but if the periodical clenching around his cock was anything to go on, he knew that it was arousing. 

In an attempt to gain more leverage before he picked up the pace, Rick released the boy’s hips and grasped the front of his shoulders. Pulling his hips back, the blue haired man slid his erection almost all the way out before dragging the boy back towards him at the same time as he slammed forward, burying his length even deeper in the teen’s body. It was an easy method for acquiring a good rhythm, allowing the older man to keep his balance and his strong hold as he pounded his cock in and out of the durable body below. If the shallow cries were anything to go by, Mortimer had no objections and Rick couldn’t help but to smirk arrogantly. 

Mortimer, though overwhelmed by what was happening and the fullness inside of him, slid a hand between his and Morty’s bodies to wrap his fingers around the brunette’s cock, giving a firm stroke upwards. Morty, who had been all but ready to burst merely from the proximity to what was going on and the arousing scene, cried out and almost came on the spot, thrusting his hips shakily up into the more experienced boy’s palm. 

“L-look at you, Morty, so wet for me.” 

The statement was broken up by high pitched cries and groans as Rick continued to pound into Mortimer’s body up above, alternating between a handful of deep, shallow thrusts and a rapid fire pace but regardless, the dark haired youth tried his best to please the innocent boy below. Stroking his thumb back and forth over the slippery tip of Morty’s length, Mort watched with undisguised pleasure as the boy writhed and squirmed under him. He was adorable, so sweet and sometimes naive but his mouth was absolutely filthy and the mewling cries and soft whimpers that crossed his lips were absolutely sinful. 

With the callused palm of his once enemy wrapped around his member, Morty was helpless to do much else other than thrust weakly into the hand stroking him, his legs shifting against the bed as he tried to find some sort of purchase. The pleasure was overwhelming, not like anything he’d ever felt. During his time in the Snuffles dream, he’d had sex with more than a fair number of women but this was completely different, this was unlike anything he’d ever felt and he could immediately make the connection between fiction and reality. The elder teen’s palm was rough and persistent, working him over with clear experience as he gave looser corkscrew type motions near the base and held a more firm grip near the head and every muscle in the brunette’s body was taut as a guitar string as he fought against cumming right then and there.  

Behind them, Rick felt the strain on his muscles from the brutal pace he’d set and altered his angle a bit, spreading his knees further apart and thrusting with a more upward inflection of his hips to compensate and, with the sudden and ear piercing cry, he knew that he’d found the boy’s prostate. A wicked grin ensnared Rick’s features as he redoubled his efforts and thrust in mercilessly, grunting as the silky heat surrounding his cock tightened almost exponentially. 

“Y-you like that, Mort?” Rick leaned forward, draping his body over Mortimer’s back as he attacked the boy’s neck, laying his own marks over the darkening ones that Morty had already made, “Tell me how much y-you need it, babe.” 

As Mortimer let out a gargle of desperate words, pouring out his need to Rick in a meaningless babble of curses and pleading exclamations for more, the older man surprised both of them by pulling out with a near pained groan, his cock jutting out in front of him, proud, flushed and covered in lube. At the sudden shock of it, Mortimer pulled his hand away from Morty’s cock, making the teen breathe a sigh of relief since he was so close to cumming and not willing to be the first one undone and out of the game. 

Mortimer glared over his shoulder at Rick, panting heavily, his body covered in a thin sheen of sweat and snarled, “What the fuck, Rick?” 

The elder scoffed and grabbed the abandoned container of lube, adding another dollop to his palm but, to the surprise of both teens, he reached under and grasped Morty’s cock, “Don’t f-fuckin’ complain, you greedy little fuck, I-I’m not nearly finished with y-you. We -- we’re just changing it up a bit.” 

For his part, Morty squirmed and moaned because Rick’s hands were  _ finally _ on him and he never wanted that to end but all too soon the elder’s hand left him. At the dismayed look on his face, Rick smirked, “Don’t -- Don’tchu worry, Morty, y-you’ll get a turn too.” 

The black haired boy opened his mouth to ask what was going on but before he could get a single word out, Rick was grasping the teen’s hips and flipping him over, ignoring the startled cry of alarm from the youth. It was a bit awkward, with Mortimer’s back pressed against Morty’s chest and the heat from their passion making both of them overly hot in the lull between action but Rick couldn’t help but to grin, obviously amused, at the adorable picture it painted with Morty’s cute little face peeking up at him from over Mortimer’s shoulder. 

“I-I’m gonna give you just what you -- what you need, Mort.” 

Rick grabbed the elder teen’s ankles and hitched his legs up high, throwing them over his shoulder as the blue haired man slid up close and smirked down at Mortimer, watching as the already arousal-blown pupils seem to get even bigger when he realized what was about to happen but, for the more innocent of the two teens, Rick spoke up, “Y-you’re gonna take both of our -- both of our cocks, Mort.” 

Morty’s eyes went wide and his pulse rapidly picked up pace, his heart slamming like never before and he was almost surprised that Mortimer couldn’t feel it against his back. He’d automatically assumed that he would be the one getting fucked tonight, regardless of which one of them did it but the idea of being inside of the boy on top of him at the exact same time as Rick left Morty wanting to squirm. With a little more maneuvering they got situated and a shiver went down Morty’s spine as Rick grabbed his dick. Stroking slowly, Rick kept him momentarily occupied as he stretched Mortimer out a little more, sliding four fingers into the older teen and slowly spreading them wider and wider apart before he deemed the teen open enough to continue. 

The wide eyed brunette held his breath, wrapping an arm around Mortimer’s waist and holding him close as Rick grasped both of their cocks in his hand, pressing them tightly together and getting them into position at the rim of Mortimer’s hole, “Okay, Morty, listen -- listen to me carefully.” The elder man stared down at the flushed face peering up at him and waiting until he was sure that he had the teen’s absolute and undivided attention, “Y-you’re gonna have to -- to go slow, understand? With the angle you gotta -- gotta do small thrusts. Don’t worry about cumming though,” Rick reassured, laying his open palm on Mortimer’s clenched stomach, “Because if you -- if you don’t I’ll fuck you. Kay, Morty?” 

The teen nodded in understanding only to gasp sharply as Rick started sliding them inside. It was unlike anything the youth had ever felt, completely and utterly all encompassing, tight velvet heat that seemed to swallow his cock whole. He could feel the heavy pulse of Rick’s erection against his own, the snug fit and he couldn’t believe that he was right alongside his grandpa, sliding his dick into his alternate self. It was overwhelming and arousing beyond belief and Morty couldn’t help the small, mindless upward thrust as the wave of lust threatened to swallow him whole. 

Mortimer laid gasping and still. Feeling the unbelievable stretch of two separate erections sliding into his body, the teen felt as though he couldn’t breathe. It’d always been a fantasy of his, to take two men at the same time, but it was a secret that he kept closely guarded to his breast. He’d never told a single soul about it, including Rick and as he felt the innocent brunette lurch forward with little restraint, the dark haired boy sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed Morty’s wrist with dexterous fingers, squeezing it and urging them both on. The burn was slower than before, much less intense than when Rick had slammed into him, but this was a different sort of burn. It was a tiny smoulder, an individual cinder that seemed to find purchase and sparked alive. The fire was rapidly growing, consuming everything in its path and the need to squirm and buck and writhe against the slow, deep penetration was overwhelming. But the teen laid still, panting raggedly as Rick slid further in before the sandwiched teen finally groaned out in approval, feeling the scientist’s balls against his ass. 

Because of the angle, Morty could only get about half of his length inside, but that was more than enough. Combined with the tightness and the mere act of fucking somebody, the younger teen was in heaven. As Rick started to move, guiding the both of them, the younger boy started to realize just how awkward the angles and the positioning was. It definitely wasn’t easy, especially when Mortimer started to squirm under the intense pleasure but as they finally found a rhythm, all three men silently decided that it was completely worth it. 

With a little bit of coordination, both Rick and his companion were thrusting at the same tempo. Morty’s feet were planted firmly on the bed, giving him a bit of an edge to thrust up into the velvety heat surrounding half of his cock. Rick seemed to have a bit more freedom than Morty did and though it was still a tight squeeze, the brunette could feel Rick’s cock stroking along his length like an added caress with every single movement. 

The pace was slow, much slower than any of them really wanted, but it was worth the extra effort. It seemed like a lot of it was mental, not just for Mortimer but the other two as well. The idea that Rick and Morty were both  _ inside  _  of him, moving, driving in deep and finding pleasure while filling him to the brink, pushing his limits to the absolute max. 

Unlike before, the sounds pouring out of the older boy’s mouth were more along the line of breathy gasps and whines but as Morty thrust up more firmly, putting more power in the muscles of his legs, the dark haired boy let out a startled cry as the brunette’s cock rammed directly into his prostate. It was exactly what he needed to really set the fire ablaze and suddenly the trapped teen was no longer able to just lay and take it. He was writhing and rolling his hips down to meet their thrusts, panting each of their names and begging them to fuck him. 

Morty cast a look over the desperate teen’s shoulder, his gaze meeting Rick’s and without a single word they both threw gentleness aside, trying to keep their rhythm as close as possible as they gave it everything they had. Where Rick had speed and depth on his side, Morty settled for accuracy, aiming for the older teen’s prostate with every single thrust, moaning loud and shamelessly as Rick slid in and out at a quicker pace, grunting loudly as Mortimer clenched around them. 

However, the balance finally tipped when Morty started playing with the overwhelmed teen’s chest, pinching and tugging at his nipples as Rick reached down and wrapped his fingers tightly around the youth’s weeping erection, “Such a -- such a little slut for us, huh Mort? Taking both of -- both of o-our cocks like a-a fuckin’ pro. Jesus, Mort.” 

Rick added power to his thrusts, taking a bit longer between strokes to really drive his shaft in deep as he pumped his fist up and down the boy’s cock, sloppily rubbing his thumb back and forth over the slick head in between hand strokes before, without much warning, Mortimer fell apart. 

The teen’s world shrunk down to a single second, his mind seeming to splinter apart as he desperately grabbed at anything he could reach, one of his hands finding Morty’s forearm and the other landing on Rick’s wrist. Mortimer’s back arched up from Morty’s chest, his muscles clenching and releasing in unpredictable patterns as he wobbled on the very edge of climax before the rush of pleasure finally swept in, drawing his balls tightly to his body and making the boy scream in release. It was mind blowing, white hot pleasure that crashed through him with the intensity of a hundred tidal waves, unstoppable and all encompassing and Mortimer wasn’t even really aware of himself as he dug his nails deeply into the skin he’d grabbed, making lasting crescent moon imprints on the skin of his companions, very nearly drawing blood as both of his lovers drove him higher and higher, forcing him to ride out and surpass the crest as spurt after spurt of his essence shot from the tip of his erection, coating Rick’s hand and making an absolute mess of his stomach. It eclipsed every single other orgasm he’d ever experienced in his life and as the two other males pulled free from his body, Mortimer felt his mind go blank and start to swim in the warm and comforting afterglow of endorphins. 

Rick watched the entire thing happen with possessive, lust blackened eyes, growling as he rubbed his hand through the puddle of release on Mortimer’s stomach, smearing it over his skin without an ounce of shame before grasping the two cocks inside of the teen and pulling them free with a lewd pop, “Such a g-good boy, Mort. So good for -- for Grandpa.” 

As the dark haired boy laid there, heavy and blissed out of his mind, Morty nuzzled his neck, pressing kisses to his shoulders and trying to be supportive as he was once again denied orgasm. Both times that he’d been close to the edge, Morty was denied his release. His cock was so hard that it hurt but the lost and vacant expression on Mortimer’s face told him that it would be completely worth it when his own time came. 

Coincidentally, Rick took that moment to direct his attention towards the younger boy, “D-don’t worry, Morty, I-I haven’t forgotten about y-you.” 

With gentle and affectionate care, Rick slid Mortimer’s body off of the brunette’s and laid him on the bed beside them, allowing him as much time as he needed to come back from the edges of subspace.

Rick, still hard and just as aching as Morty, directed his full attention to the virgin teen in front of him, dragging his gaze up and down the boy’s body with undisguised hunger before reaching out and running both his open palms up and down the teens legs, grasping at his thighs and watching as the skin went even whiter under his tight grip, “W-what do you want, baby? Do y-y-you want grandpa’s cock as well?” 

Morty looked like a debauched angel with his curly hair wild and splayed around the crown of his head like a halo. His cheeks were stained pink and his nipples hard, slick sweat covering his body and his cock flushed and hard against the bottom of his abdomen. His pupils were blown wider than Rick had ever imagined, the gorgeous green barely visible in comparison to the black iris dominating his gaze and the blue haired man could feel his cock twitch in appreciation and a need to be buried as far into his body as possible. 

The aroused teen bit his lower lip, worrying it between his perfect white teeth, and his cheeks darkened, making Rick want to growl with lust, “Fuck me, Rick.” 

Before anything else could be said, Rick was swooping down and claiming the boy’s mouth in a kiss. It was fueled by lust and need, passion blazing between them and Rick realized with a start that this would be the first real kiss that they shared since Morty had initiated this entire thing. The knowledge sent a pang through Rick’s black and withered heart and he couldn’t help but to slow the kiss down a little and savor the soft and eager mouth of his grandson. 

He was probably becoming sentimental in his old age, well, as sentimental as a man like Rick Sanchez  _ could be _ , but he knew just how much the twerp meant to him. It would be a lie to say that he didn’t love Morty. The boy was his companion, somebody that he shared his ideas with, somebody that he trusted at his back during adventures and went out of his way to impress,  and at times, please. Rick tried not to show it, but the older man knew that he was often powerless to Morty’s puppy dog face when he really wanted something. He put up a fight sometimes, threw out insults and rude remarks, but in the end, the scientist almost always ended up submitting to the boy’s more serious whims and he knew that this time would be no different. Not that it was really any sort of hardship to Rick because, if he was honest with himself (which he always was), the older man couldn’t wait to slide into Morty’s body and claim him. 

Morty wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck and kissed him happily, not even noticing as Rick reached out blindly, fumbling for the lube and coating his fingers once again until the elder had his slicked digits pressed to the boy’s opening. He gasped into the genius’ mouth as Rick slid the first finger inside. Both of them were too keyed up for proper preparation, to go as slow and smoothly as they’d like. Through his lust addled brain, Morty could barely feel the discomfort of a quick stretch as his grandfather slid a second and then a third finger inside of him, preparing him as best as he could in a minimal amount of time. He knew there would be other times, later dates where they could go slow, but now wasn’t one of them. Morty just wanted to cum. In all actuality he was surprised that he hadn’t exploded yet and as Rick pulled away from his mouth, looking down at him with glazed eyes and no small amount of fondness, Morty knew that he wouldn’t be able to last very long. 

The teen’s blush darkened, and he glanced to the side, “I-I-I don’t think I’ll be able to, y’know --” 

Rick cut him off by claiming his mouth in another quick kiss before pulling back and pressing the tip of his cock to the brunette’s entrance, ‘I know, Morty. Me either.” 

Glad that he wasn’t the only one and that he wouldn’t immediately embarrass himself, Morty spread his legs just a bit wider and gasped as Rick took the hint and started to slide inside. It was a lot bigger than Rick’s fingers, but as the head finally slid in and the older man paused to let him adjust, Morty felt himself start to relax. It was more than a little bit uncomfortable and he felt overly full, his body clenching around the foreign object sliding inside but as Rick started to push further in, Morty felt the pleasure start to overwhelm him a little at a time. No wonder Mortimer had gone so wild over having both of their cocks. 

When Rick finally bottomed out inside of the boy, they were both gasping for breath, right on the edge of cumming, but after waiting a moment for the teen to get used to it and taking a second to get himself under control, the older man pulled his hips back, sliding his cock free and immediately plunged back inside. Rather than going slowly, Rick set a punishing pace.  His thrusts were deep, fast and harsh, making the boy below him cry out in startled surprise. 

The sound must have startled Mortimer out of his dazed state because all of a sudden, the sated teen was all over Morty. No longer staying idle, Mortimer’s hands were everywhere, just like his mouth. In the heat of their passion, the darker haired boy was pressing hot open mouthed kisses to Morty’s chest, teasing both of his nipples one at a time with the tip of his tongue before sucking each perky nub into his mouth, lavishing them with harsh attention, nipping sharply and drawing even more cries from the teen’s sinful mouth. 

Strong, callused fingers dug sharply into the desperate youth’s hips, holding him still as Rick drove his cock in and out of the willing body, biting his tongue and reciting every mathematical equation he could think of as he tried to delay his orgasm, at the very least until Morty was finished. Fortunately for the older man, he didn’t have to wait long because Mortimer was driving the teen crazy, sucking on the exposed skin of his torso, making color bloom across his skin in a mirror of Mortimer’s own hickey covered skin, biting at the former virgin’s tender flesh before he slid further down and shoved Morty’s cock into his mouth, careful not to get in Rick’s way. 

At the first contact of Mortimer’s hot, wet mouth, Morty screamed. Reaching down, Morty buried his hands in the teen’s dark hair, holding his head there as he thrust up, crying out in agonized bliss as he finally,  _ finally  _ came. Much the same way Mortimer’s was, his own orgasm was earth shattering in its intensity. One second he was racing towards an end that seemed like it would never come and the next he was thrown right in the middle of the storm, feeling his pleasure lash out and drag him under. Tears leaked from the corners of the boy’s eyes as he was so completely and utterly overwhelmed, forced to ride it out as Rick continued slamming into him. Greedy for all that he could get, Morty drove his hips up with broken thrusts, meeting Rick halfway stroke for stroke, gasping and crying out as he emptied himself into Mortimer’s clever mouth. 

After witnessing a second display of such magnitude, Rick wasn’t far behind. The already tight muscles surrounding his hypersensitive length suddenly clamping down without mercy, contouring to every single inch of the elder’s cock, proved to be too much. Rick gripped Morty’s hips in a death hold, turning the boy’s skin white under his grasp as he completely gave in to the primal and animalistic need consuming his every thought. The scientist pounded into him without restraint, losing all sense of rhythm or tempo as he chased after his own pleasure, quickly losing control as he finally reached his end as well, a howl of possessive pleasure echoing in his throat as Rick filling the boy with his release, growling out Morty’s name as the older man staked his claim. 

Rick rolled off Morty and fell heavily to the mattress’ surface not currently occupied by Mortimer, his chest rising and falling with ragged breaths as he drifted in and out of reality through the fog of pleasure. It was gentle and comforting, warm in its embrace and the older man basked in the sensation only to gasp in startled surprise when hot, wet heat surrounded his over stimulated cock without warning. Alarmed eyes flew open, looking down the length of his body and Rick groaned at the sight of Mortimer between his legs, lazily sliding his mouth up and down his cock, cleaning him up. The idea of Mortimer sucking his cock free of his release after having been inside of Morty’s body was incredibly arousing and Rick knew that if he was still young with a ridiculously short refractory period, he would’ve been hard again in seconds from the show. 

However, just as quickly as it started, the boy was pulling away, releasing Rick’s cock with a pop, leaving the softening flesh slick and shiny with saliva but free of ejeaculate. 

Half lidded eyes watched as the older boy shifted over and settled in between Morty’s splayed out legs. A quick look up at his face told Rick that Morty was in a similar state to the one he’d previously been in; completely oblivious to the world as he floated through the afterglow, caught off guard in all ways and Rick smirked as Mortimer’s tongue dove into the brunette’s well fucked hole, making the younger boy cry out in shock, looking down in surprised confusion. Seeing what Mortimer was up to, Morty’s cheeks returned to that dark flushed shade that Rick was rapidly beginning to love and the boy moaned weakly, going boneless and simply laying back and enjoying the sloppy feeling of Mortimer cleaning him out. 

The boy was in for another surprise though because, rather than simply swallowing the slick substance or spitting it out, Mortimer was suddenly crawling up in-between Morty’s legs and laying on top of him, grasping his hair and pulling the blissed out boy into a messy, open mouthed kiss. 

Rick’s eyes went wide. 

Rather than pulling away in disgust or shoving Mortimer aside as he might’ve expected, Morty seemed to come alive, moaning like a wanton slut as he thrust his tongue into the older boy’s mouth. It could barely be classified as a kiss. Their lips were just short of being completely apart, their twisting, twining tongues on display for Rick as they shared his cum amongst themselves, before finally swallowing it, pulling apart and looking at each other with amused grins. 

“J-jesus.” Rick sat up and slid to the edge of the bed, smoothing one of his palms over his face, leading it up into his hair and raking his fingers through the messy blue locks before standing up, completely unashamed in his nakedness, “You two little shits are gonna be the -- the death of me, I fuckin’ know it.” 

Morty giggled and clung to his more affectionate and cuddly lover, watching with undisguised curiosity as Rick moved around the room, rummaging through the various drawers and, basically, returning to what he’d been doing before the two teens demanded his attention without the slightest hitch. It was interesting to watch, how the switch in his brain flipped from one side to the other. As Morty mindlessly ran his fingers over Mortimer’s form, content with being tangled up in a flurry of limbs with the other boy, Morty thought about the passion his grandfather held. It encompassed everything he did, really. Rick was passionate about his science, about his beliefs and his hatred for the Federation and rules in general. He was fierce in a battle, loyal in his friendships and, as Morty had recently discovered, an incredibly intense lover. 

But he wasn’t one to sit still. 

Unless Rick was utterly absorbed in one of his inventions or completely wasted, the man was almost always moving and, in truth, when the brunette had thought about what it might be like to have sex with him, he’d never imagined Rick to be much of a snuggler. He just couldn’t picture it, Rick laying somewhere, holding somebody against his body after the endorphins wore off for any lasting period of time. It just wasn’t in the man’s nature. That thought had always kind of bummed the brunette out, but here, with Mortimer curled up against him and occasionally pressing kisses to his skin, watching the genius alongside him as Rick went back to work, Morty felt complete. 

He felt utterly balanced, and as the younger teen peeked over at Mortimer, the wondered where this situation would lead them, if it was more than a one time thing and the brunette wasn’t ashamed to admit that he hoped it wasn’t a once off. 

A sudden cry of discovery startled Morty out of his thoughts and he looked over at Rick, watching as the man victoriously held up a dusty orange looking crystal type thing, a wide grin on his face, “Rikki-Tikki-Tavi, biatch!” 

Morty’s eyebrows rose, “W-w-whatcha got there, Rick?” 

The blue haired genius rolled his eyes, leaving the explanation to Mortimer and turned his back to the two teens, rummaging around and grabbing various scraps before throwing on his lab coat and murmuring something about the control station before disappearing, leaving the two boys to gather up the rest of his clothes, get dressed, and find him when they were finished. 

Morty turned his attention to the black haired boy with a raised eyebrow and Mortimer just chuckled, tugging a lock of Morty’s hair, “It’s a Sixlamic crystal. A bit out of date for travel, but it’s used to make portals that can go short distances.” 

Morty frowned, thinking about the amount of time that it’d taken for them to actually get to Crematoria, even  _ with  _ Rick’s super secret concentrated dark matter fuel, “That d-doesn’t, y’know, seem very helpful for getting us out of here.” 

The older boy shook his head and slowly untangled himself from the brunette’s grasp, standing up in a similar manner to Rick, completely comfortable in his skin and started looking around for his clothes, speaking to Morty as he moved around, “It’s not. But if I know Rick, and I do, you guys probably upgraded his ship before coming here.” 

Morty nodded, following the other boy’s lead and smiling as Mortimer handed him his clothes, “Y-yeah, Rick said s-something about modifying it for harsh environments.” 

“Well, there you go.” Mortimer tugged his shirt over his head and started stepping into his pants, “He’ll be able to portal to the ship and fix anything wrong with it from the crash so that we can get out of here. It would’ve been impossible for both of you to stay in the ship during the harsh day and night cycles on the surface, but the ship itself shouldn’t have been damaged by the elements. I highly doubt Rick would’ve come to a planet like this without proper adaptations to his beloved ship. Even if it  _ is  _ made out of random shit he found in the garage.” 

 

* * *

 

With a fair amount of work and more than a handful of hours spent waiting for Rick to finish getting the ship ready to fly without being burnt to a crisp or frozen solid, the three were finally free of the harsh planet, flying through the depths of space. 

As to be expected, Morty was sharing the passenger’s seat with Mortimer, basically being a teenager that’d just recently started having sex, unable to keep his hands to himself and pressing little kisses to the black haired boy’s throat, admiring the dark and unmistakable marks blooming across his throat like a collar of possession. Mortimer didn’t seem to mind though. He was quiet, peering out the window, deep in his own thoughts, but every once and awhile he would turn his head and indulge the teen in a kiss or nuzzle Morty’s cheek. It was welcomed and reassuring but Morty couldn’t help but to feel that some of the previous tension had seeped back into the silence now that the passionate lust was, for the moment, missing. 

Unlike the constant stream of babbling or the drunkenly slurred comments from Rick, there was an almost unnatural amount of quiet, and even the space radio was silent. There was an absence of sound surrounding them, not necessarily awkward or uncomfortable, just foreign and unexpected until, after passing a red planet that Morty didn’t know the name of, Mortimer finally spoke up. 

“Would you mind dropping me off on Knowhere?” 

Morty looked confused by the terminology, obviously not familiar with the place and Mortimer, unlike Rick, was nice enough to elaborate, “It’s a place for outlaws and shadier beings located in the severed head of a celestial being. You can find all sorts of illegal and frowned upon items there if you know where to look.” 

Morty looked slightly nauseated, more disturbed by the physical description of the place than the actual events that went on there but he didn’t say anything. Instead he looked over at Rick, expecting him to make some sort of quip about having to go out of his way before punching in the coordinates but, to the brunette’s surprise, Rick just scoffed. 

“A-and what reason could y-you possibly have for wanting to -- to go there?” 

Against Morty’s side, Mortimer bristled, “I plan to set up base there, considering that you blew my cover to the  _ Citadel of Ricks _ and now I can’t return to the Igneon System.” 

Rick snickered, “Y-yeah, I’m not dropping you off on Knowhere.” 

Morty stared at Rick with wide eyes as Mortimer trembled with rage beside him. He wasn’t exactly sure what Rick had in mind or why he was being such an asshole about it but Morty hoped Rick knew what he was doing. The brunette wasn’t particularly worried about Rick turning over the older boy to the Council, not only because of the sex but just because of the sheer amount of hate that he held for the Citadel in general. 

“And just where do you plan to dump me, Rick? Huh? The Kyln maybe? Show off that devastatingly hilarious ironic streak that you have and leave me in some prison?” Mortimer sneered, crossing his arms across his chest and immediately going on the defensive. 

To the surprise of both teens, Rick snorted, “Fuck no. T-that place is a -- a hellhole. And we both know that if y-you wanted to, you could escape in a few -- in a couple days anyway. No, I’ve got other plans for y-you.” 

Mortimer grit his teeth, waiting for Rick to continue but when the older man didn’t, the irritated teen barked out a sharp, “Well?”

Amused eyes looked over at them with feigned forgetfulness, “Hmm? Oh! Right. What I-I’m gonna do with you.” Rick turned his attention back to the stretch of space in front of them, “That’s easy. Y-y-you’re going home with us.”  

Mortimer’s tense muscles went slack with shock, his normally composed and impenetrable emotional mask shattered before the two other males, displaying his disbelief for all to see, his voice barely above a whisper, “Home?” 

Rick looked at the two dumbstruck teens from the corner of his eye, “Well, y-yeah. Don’t be a -- a dipshit, Mort. I’m not just gonna a-abandon you on some -- some fuckin’ planet and call y-you up when I want a piece of your ass or -- or somethin’. You think I make heartfelt apologies to -- to just  _ anybody _ ? No. I don’t. I apologize to nobody, except y-you apparently because I was a -- a real dick. Like, 100% dick, Mort, and I said I’d make i-it up to you, didn’t I?” 

Mortimer nodded dumbly, still in shock over the nonchalant statement. 

Rick merely shook his head, “I must be a -- a real dumbass, fuckin’ a-around with you unable-to-fuckin-listen, two b-brain celled teenagers. Fuck.” He pulled his trusty flask out of his pocket and took a long drink before tucking it back into his coat with a burp. 

Morty’s eyebrows knit together in contemplating confusion, “W-w-what about Mom, Dad and Summer, Rick?” 

The older man sneered, “I-if you doubt my ability to -- to whip something up a-a-and alter your parent’s memories into thinking that they have t-two dipshit twin sons i-instead of just one then y-you don’t deserve to go on -- to go on adventures with me,  _ Morty.”  _

Rick cast a look over at the two of them, his features portraying a look of annoyance but below it all there was an undeniable level of fondness, an affection for the two boys sharing a seat beside him. As the silence slipped back down around them, there wasn’t even the barest hint of awkwardness, only an excitement of all that was to come and as Rick directed his attention back to the seemingly endless expanse of space before them, he couldn’t help but  flash a wide smile, grinning as he thought about all the adventures the three of them would share. 

Dangerous, naughty and otherwise. 

**Author's Note:**

> To anybody that was wondering or confused (Since I didn't explicitly state it and I probably should have) Mortimer and Rick first started sleeping together when he was 15, Rick left and fought for 3 years, and then spent a year with Morty. Mortimer is 19. Morty is just in his teens. I didn't specify his age either.
> 
> *Edit* Oh my gosh, art has been drawn for this fic! Ahhhh, It's been two days or so and I'm still screaming about it to be honest. Check out this wonderful bit of fanart by the incredible and oh so talented Futagogo (Who is ALSO the author for The Citadel of Lost Children here on Ao3, if you haven't read it you really should because it's literally perfect) but back to the art! You can find it here: http://futagogo.tumblr.com/post/148857599710/fanart-for-the-reckless-and-the-brave-by


End file.
